The Little Things in Life
by Shadow1176
Summary: Just a few expansions on the various situations found in this adorable manga.


A/N: Just a few expansions on the story. Please enjoy. (Also that feel when you have to look at Purdue for writing rules...)

"Kana, those are your younger siblings, right?"

The adorable little Nuko glances up from her brushing and replies, "Yeah! Look at how cute their Christmas clothes are~"

All the while as the two Nukos returned home, the elder of the family's thoughts were already in overdrive, " _My word, what tremendously cute outfits! This Amane fellow must be incredibly talented to make clothes with such precision and care..."_

His wife who had just bid the pair farewell with head pats giggled, "Honey, why don't we hire that man as our personal designer? I hear he's incredibly skilled in several fields."

As per the course of all doting rich fathers, his eyes lit up with furious flames of passion as he yelled out, "Of course! We'll recruit that man and have him design even more cute clothes for the family! For you, and Alice, and the maids, and Kana!"

* * *

"And that's how papa wanted to go about hiring Yuu-Chan as his personal designer for the family's clothes."

"Ooooh..."

* * *

"Sleepy..."

"Me too..."

"Mmm..."

And so the three of them spent the day napping and cuddling.

* * *

It was a day much like any other day. The sky was clear, the sun was shining bright...

Cries of panic floating out from the Home Economics room...

Wait, what?

"Kishimoto-Kun!"

Yamato's body was already making a 180 degree turn as he said, "What did he do this time?"

The class rep was already sweating profusely as she gasped out, "He's using all the ingredients in the Home Ec classroom! It's an emergency!"

"Then why are you drooling?"

The student let out a small eep as she wiped the drool away and stammered, "Oh, um well, you know-"

Yamato was already walking towards the class with a smile as she said, "Don't worry, I know."

Upon arrival to the scene, he was met with gasps of excitement and joy as food was passed out from several of the kitchen's pots, filled with chicken curry while white rice was dished out from the cookers. And there was still dessert to be given out afterwards.

Many students were already stuffing their faces with the delicious meal in front of them.

Yamato came to a halt before the offender, who was still dishing out curry, as he exclaimed, "Yuuya! You need to stop using all of the groceries from the classroom!"

A plate of curry was passed to the Vice President along with a package of muffins, as Yuuya said, "Yamato, let's just pretend that whatever happened, didn't happen."

Without hesitation, Yamato took the proffered meal and said, "Okay... But this is the last time, okay?!"

* * *

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

All eyes in the Home Economics class instantly snapped to the place where those tantalizing words had come from. As expected, everyone in the class was already trying to find ways to get to it.

"Yuuya-Kun's special strawberry shortcake..."

"I want a taste! It's a legend amongst the other girls..."

"No way, THAT shortcake? The legendary one?!"

"Dude, we gotta get some of that cake."

"I've heard that asking out a girl with any of Yuuya's desserts will automatically make her fall in love with you, for both the taste and the effort to acquire it..."

By the time the picture that would later end up in Yamato's album was taken and the rest of the class had already advanced on the mystical cake, most of had already been devoured by the sweet tooth demon known as Kishimoto Yamato*, leaving only three slices left, one of which was already being eaten by his girlfriend, the other being eaten by the master chef himself, and the last one that had been set aside.

That singular piece was coveted by the rest of the class as a small war had already broken out over the remaining piece. Not even the teacher could use their status to secure it safely.

Until of course, Yuuya ended up cleaning out the baking supplies to bake several more cakes or cookies or whatever he had decided to make that day...

* * *

The blackened, charcoal mess of a cake was sitting in her hands as she said embarrassed, "Sorry, Aunty's not really good at cooking..."

"Don't worry, Aunty. I made something for us today."

Set out upon the kitchen table was a variety of sweets, ranging from chocolate chip cookies to blueberry muffins and strawberry tarts and a multitude of assorted desserts.

Astonished looks filled the faces of those present as Aunty muttered, "My god, you made all of this..?"

As the four of them sat down at the kitchen table, they called out, "Thank you for the food!" and dug into the feast laid before them. Coincidentally, it was around this time that Yamato's voracious appetite for sweets was discovered...

* * *

*Of note, on the days that Yamato is absent, the desserts are instead spread around the class, with even half slices/pieces being spread around the other classrooms at exorbitant prices due to the sheer quality of the sweets.


End file.
